Good Morning Kisses
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: After a rough case, Castle and Beckett fall asleep on the break room couch. What will happen when they're discovered by the other members of the precinct?


**AN: This is for Porsha because of my sad fic. (: Hope you like this!  
This takes place about four months after 'Always' Kate's back at the precinct and they haven't told anyone about their relationship.  
**

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Kate said, all but falling down on the couch in the break room. She, Castle, and the boys had just finished their case. It was 2:47 a.m. Needless to say; they were all like zombies moving around the precinct.

"Well, have you slept since we started this case on Wednesday?" Castle asked, sitting down next to her.

"Uh…a little yeah. I think." She said tiredly, not really wanting to tell him. He'd give her a lecture on the importance of sleep; she got one at least once every two weeks.

"Kate!" Castle said, disapprovingly. "It's Friday morning! You've been awake for almost two days straight. That's not healthy."

Kate rolled her eyes and situated herself to get comfortable on the couch. She pulled her feet up next to her and turned her head so that she was looking at Castle. "We were so close, and you know the longer we wait on solving a case the colder the trail gets."

Castle nodded. "I know." He paused. "But you and the boys could take shifts working on the case. You're all smart; way smarter than me but yet you don't understand why a person needs sleep?"

"You know, you've been by my side the whole time since Wednesday. So, why are you bitching to me? You need sleep just as much as me." She snapped.

It was true. Castle hadn't left her side, except to make coffee or food runs. He was feeling exhausted himself. He felt it growing difficult to simply keep his eyes from closing. He yawned and looked over at his partner to see her having the same problem as him. He watched as her eyes closed and then frantically fluttered open again, only to repeat the cycle. He smiled and couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

He watched until her eyes closed and didn't open again. She fell into a peaceful sleep. Castle leaned back and listened to her even breathing. The sound of it made him fight for conciseness. Just as his eyes began to close, he felt weight on his left side. He slightly jumped as it pulled him from his very very brief sleep. He looked over to see Kate leaning on his side. Her head rested on his shoulder as her left hand rested on his thigh and her right around his forearm.

He froze, surprised at the action. _She must really be tired if she's trying to cuddle with me at the precinct_. He didn't move a muscle for a few seconds in fear of waking her. After a few seconds went by he relaxed himself and fell comfortable in his position with the detective. He smiled and pulled his left arm away from her hand, he then lifted it around her so that it rested around the small of her back. He pulled her a little closer; at the action, she snuggled into his side, her hand gathering a handful of his shirt in her fist.

Within seconds, Castle has drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

Ryan let out a yawn and stretched back in his seat. It had been a long day...well couple of days actually. None of them had really gotten much sleep. The case had been grueling. He looked down at his watch and was surprised at the time. Had they really been working that late? Even Gates left before them. The whole precinct was empty.

Ryan looked over at his partner who had dozed off with his head in his hands. Ryan laughed and pushed his arm down, starting Esposito awake. With a jump and low grunt, Esposito glared at him. "Not cool bro."

Ryan laughed. "Let's go see what Beckett and Castle are up to so we can leave. Jenny's been texting me all night about it."

Esposito nodded and the two men walked through the silent precinct to the break room.

They opened the door and neither could help the grin that spread across their faces. Castle and Beckett snuggled up together on the couch.

"Can you believe that they still think we don't know they're dating?" Ryan asked.

Esposito pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. "Lanie's gonna love this."

* * *

Ryan and Esposito snickered to themselves as they finished arranging pillows on Castle and Beckett's chairs as well as her desk. They folded a blanket and laid in on her desk, placing a pair of pajamas for each of them on top of that.

"They're going to be pissed." Esposito said, placing the final piece, a framed picture of Castle and Beckett asleep on the break room couch, on top of the pile of fabric.

Just as they finished, they heard the noise of the elevator, signaling that someone had arrived on their floor. Knowing it was their captain, they quickly ran into the bathroom and awaited for the right time to emerge.

* * *

Kate grunted as she was pulled out of her blissful sleep. She felt her personal human furnace beneath her, lightly snoring. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She never remembered the couch in the break room being that comfortable.

Wait.

Oh god.

Her eyes snapped open and she squinted from the brightness of the morning. She lifted her head from Castle's shoulder and looked around. The break room was empty and she couldn't hear anyone. Maybe they'd get away with it.

She turned her head to look down at Castle whose head had fallen back and now rested on the back of the couch. His neck would be stiff for sure. His arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist. She tried to wiggle free, but couldn't.

"Rick." She whispered.

Nothing.

"Castle?" She said a little louder. She smiled with success at the sound of a grunt coming from her boyfriend. "Wake up."

"Why are you waking me-" He said, lifting his head and rubbing the back of his neck. When his eyes adjusted to being awake he looked around and took in their surroundings. They defiantly weren't in his bed. "Oh." He breathed.

Kate nodded. "Yeah." She said, moving off of his shoulders to sit up on the couch. "I can't believe we fell asleep at the precinct."

"This is why you need to get more sleep when we're working cases."

"_We_ need to get more sleep." She corrected. "And yeah, I know."

Castle nodded. "What time is it?"

She looked down at her father's watch. "Six-thirty." She said. "I don't think anyone is here yet. We may be able to pretend like we just got in early."

Castle nodded.

"Can you imagine if the boys or Gates found us?" Kate asked.

"Gates would probably yell at me or something." Castle joked.

"And the boys would be hazing us for the rest of our lives."

Castle nodded. "Not to mention the fact that finding us curled up together on a couch would probably give away our relationship status."

"Yeah, not exactly how I wanted to tell everyone."

Castle laughed. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Kate shrugged. "No idea."

Castle sighed and turned to face Kate. Her hair was a mess, she looked exhausted, her makeup was smudged, but she was still absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't believe the last few months they'd had. They were so happy. All of them. He and Kate were doing great. Kate got along with his family. His mother adored her. Things were tense with Alexis at first but after a few midnight talks with Kate and dozens of bowls of ice cream, the two were good. The fact that Kate put so much effort into her relationship with Alexis made him love her even more. She was truly extraordinary.

"Castle, you're staring." Kate said, giving him an smile.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I've gotten like six hours of sleep in the last three days, my hair I'm sure looks terrible, and I know my makeup is beyond repair."

Castle smiled. "Just take the compliment."

Kate laughed and Castle leaned in to kiss her, Kate moved away before he got the chance. "We're at the precinct."

"No one else is here." Castle said.

"No."

"No good morning kiss?" He asked with a mock pout.

Kate couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "You're such a girl sometimes." She said, leaning over to place a kiss gently on his lips. He smiled under her lips as the sweet kiss quickly became heated. His arm slithered around her waist, pulling her against him while one of her hands found his face and the other rested on his chest.

Kate moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. His hand found his way under the material of her shirt as she felt him grow more and more excited beneath her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caused the couple to quickly break apart. They were greeted with the angry glare of none other that Captain Victoria Gates.

Kate quickly stood from her spot on Castle's lap that she had migrated to. Castle stood next to her, each fighting for words of explanation.

"Uh, Sir, we were just-"

"It was my fault." Castle interrupted. "I, uh, we were, just um."

Captain Gates looked away from them to walk silently to the coffee machine. Castle and Beckett exchanged confused looks as Gates finished making her coffee. Gates turned to leave and just as she was about to walk out of the room she turned back to the detective and her writer.

"I don't think there's a person in this precinct who hasn't been wanting this to happen between you two for some time. Just next time, make sure it happens outside of my precinct." With that, 'Iron Gates' left the break room.

Castle and Beckett stood in silence.

"Did that really just happen?" Castle asked. "Did Gates just literally brush off the fact that we were about to undress each other in the break room?"

Kate turned and slapped Castle on the arm. "I _told_ you not to kiss me at the precinct!"  
"Ow!" He whined. "And it's not my fault you can't control yourself with a simple good morning kiss."

Kate glared at him and opened her mouth to reply when Esposito and Ryan came walking into the break room with stupid grins on their faces. "Morning guys." Esposito said.

"Sleep well?" Ryan asked.

Castle groaned and Kate rolled her eyes and walked past them to make her way toward her desk, she had had enough embarrassment for it to be before seven a.m.

The boys turned to Castle and laughed.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Castle asked. "Gates just found us."

"You guys looked too cute to wake up." Esposito said with a laugh.

Ryan nodded. "Couldn't find it in our hearts to do it."

Castle rolled his eyes much like his girlfriend had and followed her from the room. He froze when he saw her staring at her desk. His eyes wandered to the desk and he frowned. _I'm going to kill them._

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this little fluff piece. Review?**

_**Tumblr: accidents-and-accusations**_


End file.
